Raley OneShots
by romance in the rain
Summary: A collection of my Raley, Rachel and Haley, oneshots. Each OneShot has a warning if it is going to be higher than T though I doubt they will get there. R&R please and thank you. These are romance,friendship,angst,fights, whatever I decide to write for the
1. Author's Note

**I have decided to change the names of my OneShot categories. I thought that just going with who they are instead of my nicknames for them may be easier for others.**

Paley – The Artistic Couple

Jaley – The Musical Couple

Baley – The Cheerleading Couple

Raley – The Sexual Couple

**Each Name is the new name of the OneShots and what they used to be. I'm also adding some new ones since I'm into writing for these two couples more.**

Laley – Lucas and Haley

Leyton – Lucas and Peyton.

**Hope you enjoy the OneShots.**

**_Romance._**


	2. My Immortal

_**Title:**__ My Immortal_

_**Pairing:**__ Haley and Rachel_

_**Summary:**__ OneShot SongFic_

_**Warning:**__ Character death. Two girls in love.. not that its wrong but some people take offence. And some strong Language._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. The creator of One Tree Hill and the CW own everything._

_**Song: **__My Immortal_

_**Artist: **__Evanescence_

_**Album: **__Um.. I honestly can't remember._

_Rachel pulled Haley into her house. Haley was soaked to the bone from the rain outside and she was shivering. Her mascara and eyeliner was running and Rachel could tell it wasn't from the rain. The blonde girls eyes were blood shot and a little puffy from the crying she had been doing. Rachel lead the shivering girl up to her room and helped her change into some sweat pants and a sweat shirt, both items of clothing to big for the girl. Rachel made them both some hot chocolate and sat Haley down so that they could talk. Haley told Rachel that she had a fight with Nathan and he left her. A new wave of tears started to pour from the smaller girl. Rachel reached over and wiped them away. She let her hand linger on the girls cheek. She didn't want to lose contact with her. She had always liked her but she had never said anything because she was with Nathan. The two girls leaned in towards each other until their lips touched. Haley sat up in bed. She wanted to cry, to scream, to feel something but she couldn't. She was numb. It had been three months since Rachel had left her and it still hurt her. She still felt empty inside. Her friends tried to get her to move on but she couldn't. She couldn't let three years with the redhead go just like that. Haley pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She felt like a little kid who had just had a bad dream. She felt like a little kid sometimes. A little kid who had lost their mother. Only she didn't lose her mother. Her mother was still alive, Rachel wasn't. Rachel had been her life, her world, her love. With Rachel everything was perfect. Haley felt no pain. All she had ever felt with Rachel was happiness and love. She felt happy when they had fights. Sure she was in pain when they fought but she was still happy because she knew that no matter how serious the fight got they would still run back to each other and everything would be perfect._

Haley crawled out of bed and walked over to the window. The moon was shining brightly down into the bedroom. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. They were threatening to fall at any minute. She didn't care. She stopped caring when Rachel was gone. She walked over to the closet and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt that had belonged to Rachel. Rachel's clothes were like a security blanket to Haley now. She picked up her car keys and crept out of the house so she wouldn't wake Brooke or Peyton.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

She got in her car and blasted her music. She would have to remember to thank Peyton for this CD. She was blasting Evanescence as loud as she could. "My Immortal" filled the car as she blinked back tears. She made to many turns for her to remember. She didn't turn on her headlights. She rarely did when she drove at night anymore. She wanted to crash and be with Rachel again. She tried to push away the memory of her last hour with Rachel but she couldn't.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_Haley rushed into the hospital room to find Rachel hooked up to tubes and machines. She was pale from all the blood she had lost and her was a darker red then it should have been because blood was matted in it. It was killing Haley inside to see Rachel like this. She fought back her tears as she sat on the edge of the bed. She took Rachel's hand in her own and shivered when she felt how cold it was. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead and whispered "I love you" in her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Their last kiss. Haley sat in that spot for an hour before one of the monitors started to beep, signaling that Rachel was dead._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have All of me_

_Haley numbly walked out of the room after the doctors and nurses rushed in. Brooke and Peyton were waiting for her outside. Brooke pulled Haley into a tight hug and Haley broke down and started to cry. If Brooke hadn't had her arms around the small blonde she would have fallen to the floor. Brooke helped to ease her to the floor. Peyton sat down beside them and rubbed her soothingly. They sat their for several hours as Haley cried. Finally Haley stopped crying and Brooke and Peyton managed to get her out of the hospital. Haley didn't leave the house until the funeral. After the funeral she sat at the cemetery and cried for a while before going back home. She hadn't been to the grave since._

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Haley parked the car at the cemetery and got out. She walked over to Rachel's grave. She didn't really know where she was going but her feet seemed to know the way. She fell to the ground in front of the grave and let her tears fall. "Hey Rachel." She took a deep breath. She hoped that this would help to ease her pain. At least a little. "I miss you baby. I haven't been able to much of anything since you've been gone. Brooke and Peyton are telling me I need to move on. I know they mean well but you mean to much to me for me to move on. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you since that day. I just couldn't bring myself to admit that you're gone." Haley hung her head as she began to shake with her sobs.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The rain was pouring down hard but Haley didn't care. She had to be near Rachel. She stood in front of the grave as her tears fell down her face mixing with the rain. "I love you Rachel. I always will." After she spoke those words her body began to shake and she her knees went weak. She fell to her knees in front of the grave and cried until she couldn't anymore.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have All of me_

Haley down and made circles on top of the grave with her finger. "I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me. I can't sleep anymore. I need you so bad." Haley stayed there for around an hour with her eyes closed when she felt someone lay down beside her and wrap their arm around her waist. She instantly knew who it was. It was Brooke. She often crawled in bed with her and tried to soothe a crying Haley to sleep. Haley felt safe at last. Being around Rachel's grave she felt a sense of peace. She found some of what she had been missing since Rachel died in that awful car crash. Haley fell into a light sleep laying by the grave. For once her dreams were filled with happiness and peacefulness.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_Rachel pulled Haley close to her while they laid in Rachel's bed. Haley was crying because she had just told her parents about them. They kicked her out. Rachel pushed a strand of hair out Haley's face and wiped her tears away with her thumb. She closed the distant between them and pressed her lips gently against Haley's. Haley felt safe, secure, happy, and most of all loved. She knew that even though her parents had kicked her out Rachel would always be there to give her what they wouldn't. She was lucky to have Rachel. She was lucky to have been loved by the feisty redhead. The feisty redhead taught her a lot about life and changed her. She would always love her. She would never be able to find someone like her and she never wanted to._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have All of me_


	3. Untitled

_**A/N:**__ Pretend that the whole Haley/Nathan/Rachel drama never happened. Imagine that Nathan walked away when he found out Haley was pregnant. Now pretend Rachel was the one to pick up the pieces._

_**Couple:**__ Rachel and Haley_

_**Genre:**__ Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Summary:**__ She lost her son. Two years later she's faced with the lover who she pushed away._

**Untitled**

The snow fell onto her bare arms but she didn't move to cover them. What did she care anymore? She sighed as she walked down the streets of Tree Hill. Christmas decorations were everywhere. She wasn't in the mood for Christmas though. She loathed the holiday. What was the point of it? It only made those who had no one feel miserable.

Stopping in front of an unmarked grave she leaned down and placed a single red rose on it. She kissed the tips of her fingers and placed it on the stone. The wind nipped at her, turning her pale skin a light shade of pink. She ignored it as always.

She heard the crunch of the snow under someone's heavy footsteps. She didn't turn around to see who it was. Only two people knew where to find her. Judging by the sound of the footsteps it was neither. Brooke's footsteps would be too delicate and light. Lucas' would be much heavier. It was obviously a female though.

"Haley..?" She closed her eyes and braced herself. She hadn't heard that voice since the funeral all those years ago. She didn't say anything. Maybe if she ignored them they would go away. She wanted to be alone. Didn't they know that?

She felt a jacket being placed on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of it. She took a deep breath, breathing in her scent. She missed that smell. It was a mix of strawberries and cinnamon. It had always been a comfort to her. She let them wrap their arms around her waist and hold onto her.

"Brooke called me. She's worried." She felt a tear fall down her face. The first tear she cried since the funeral. The funeral that happened two years ago. Two years ago to the day. "Babe you really need to try to get over this." She heard the girl sigh. "You can't go on like this. You won't live much longer if you do."

"Maybe it's for the best." Her voice was raspy from lack of speaking. She hadn't spoken much in the past two years. She only spoke when she needed to. She only ate when she was close to passing out. She looked up at the red head. She really looked at her. Worry was etched on her face. Her eyes held so much worry and fear. They held a hint of love in them as well.

"No. Haley that isn't true." Rachel ran a hand through her hair and exhaled deeply. "We need you here with us. I need you." The last part was whispered, barely heard. Haley heard it though. She always heard the whispers.

"No you don't. You have so many others there for you. You don't need me." Haley reached up and cupped Rachel's face gently. "You need someone who will be able to give you all of them." She leaned up and placed a gently kiss on her lips before walking away.

Rachel knelt down at the grave. She ran a hand over the stone. "I wish you had made it buddy. Your mom never stops blaming herself for your death. I know it was just an accident. She knows that too. She's just to loving. She wishes it were she and not you. She believes that she lived her life and that you deserved your chance." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tried to remember the last time she had seen Haley and James.

_"Jamie, don't get to close to the road sweetie." Haley sat down on her front porch beside Rachel. The two were watching her three-year-old son. Haley and Rachel were kind of a new couple. Nathan took off right after he got accepted into Duke. He didn't want a kid to stop him from his dream._

"_He looks so much like Nathan." Rachel slipped her hand into Haley's and smiled as she watched the little boy chasing a butterfly around the yard. All the simple things in life fascinated him._

"_I know. It's hard sometimes.." She was cut off mid-sentence as she watched her little boy run out in front of a car. Rachel and her both jumped up and ran after him. They were too late though. Even with the both of them screaming at him he didn't stop in time. The car never saw him. His little body was thrown behind the car after bouncing off the hood._

_Haley held onto her sons lifeless body crying as Rachel held onto her, pleading with James to come back to them. Both of them were deeply hurt by it. Haley more so. Rachel couldn't understand the pain Haley felt. She wasn't James' mother. She couldn't help her. She couldn't calm her down. She tried but it was too hard for Haley. She just closed herself off._

Haley sat on the beach with Rachel's jacket wrapped tightly around her. She didn't wear it because she was cold. No, she wore it because it smelled like Rachel. She missed Rachel. She missed her everyday. She never tried to contact her though. She didn't want to put Rachel through the emotional mess that she was.

Rachel sat down beside Haley. She always knew where to find her. The beach was where Haley liked to hide and think. She looked at the blond beside her. So much about her had changed. Her clothes hung loosely on her body, due to lack of eating. She was pale. She had always had a pale completion but this was too pale for the young woman. Her eyes were cold and full of sorrow. Once they had been so full of love and life.

Haley looked over at Rachel finally. "I don't want you to have to deal with me. I'm a mess. I can't even take care of myself." Tears started fall freely. She hadn't broke down since the funeral. Rachel made it easy for her to though. She made it easy for her to just let go and get her emotions out.

"Shh baby." Rachel pulled Haley into her arms. "I want to deal with you. I want to help you through this." She brushed a strand of Haley's hair out of her face before wiping away her tears. "I want to help you deal with James' death and move on." She kissed the top of her head. "I want to be the one to save you."

Haley looked up and saw the truth in her eyes. She knew Rachel meant every word of it. She fell into her arms and just cried. She cried for the son she lost, for the husband who walked away, for the friends she lost touch with. She cried for the love she almost lost, hell she had lost it for two years. She cried for everything she had given up and for everything she had lost. Mostly she just cried for her son.

After a while Rachel led Haley back to her apartment. She would help her get her life back on track. They would take everything one step at a time. Rachel didn't care how long it would take though. She would always be by Haley's side. She would always be there to help her make it through whatever she needed to overcome. She would do anything for the girl she loved so much.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Love it? Hate it? Want more? I'm thinking about turning this into a story but it will take awhile since I'm working on two stories right now._


	4. Protecting Me, Count On Me

Haley stepped onto the stage with her guitar. No one had heard from or seen her since the school shooting, when Nathan was shot. No, four people had seen her, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Rachel had been by her side since the shooting. She finished her schooling at home in order to graduate. She was getting by, slowly. She walked up to the mic. "Um, this song is for some very special people." She scanned the room and found her four friends standing together. "I love you guys." She gave them a small smile and started to strum the guitar.

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos_

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me_

_You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok_

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go_

_You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go_

_When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt_

_(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)_

_Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_

_You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me_

Rachel looked over at Peyton. "Did you know she was doing this?" Peyton shook her head. No one knew she was going to be up there.

"Maybe know is the time for you to sing your song to her." Rachel had a hidden talent. She had an amazing singing voice. She was also in love with Haley.

"I can't Peyt. She still isn't over Nathan." She tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to hear her rejection."

"Honey you won't ever know if she's over Nathan or not unless you sing your song." Peyton encouraged.

"Yeah and besides you might be just what she needs to get over him." Brooke gave her a dimpled smile and a wink. In true Brooke Davis fashion she was encouraging her friend on.

Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets. "Listen, if you can help her get over Nathan and heal then you should do it."

Rachel looked into the blue eyes of Lucas Scott. He was Haley's best friend. His opinion counted so much more than Peyton or Brooke's. "Okay."

Haley rushed off the stage, tears falling freely. Rachel caught her as she was coming down. "Haley why don't you go sit with Luke, Brooke, and Peyton?" She gently eased the guitar from Haley's grasp. "I have a surprise for you." It was now or never.

"Okay." Haley hugged Rachel. "Thank you for being so supportive through all of this."

Rachel smiled and walked onto the stage. Once she saw Haley settle in between Lucas and Brooke with Peyton behind her she knew she had to do it now. "I wrote this for a friend who has been in a dark place for a very long time. I hope that this song helps her out." She looked over at Haley and gave a sad smile. This song could make or break them.

_I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you  
Carry on_

_Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone_

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand_

_Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on_

_You know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on_

_Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
You can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_

Rachel rushed off the stage. She couldn't do this. She couldn't stay around. She couldn't hear Haley's rejection. She stopped abruptly before she ran into Haley. "Hales…?"

"Rachel," Haley rung her hands together nervously. "Thank you for that." She leaned up and gave Rachel a small kiss. It was simple and innocent but to the two girls it was the whole world.

_**A/N:**__ The first song is "Protecting Me" by Aly and AJ. The second song is "Count On Me" by Default._


	5. Denial Is A Friend Of Mine

**Pairing:** Rachel/Haley

**Rating: **T

**Warning:** Femslash, language, underage drinking

**Spoilers:** None I don't believe.

**Summary: **

**A/N:** Haley lost the baby and Nathan left her. It's not the best OneShot I've ever written. It's not the prettiest either.

**Denial Is A Friend Of Mine**

Rachel entered the smoke filled bar, hoping to escape the world. Her life was a mess and she wasn't sure how to fix it. Brooke moved out finding it easier to be on her own. Rachel missed the overly bubbly brunette. Having her around made her feel less alone. She felt like she finally had someone in her life that she could count on. With Brooke gone she felt even lonelier than before the brunette moved in. She was starting to wonder if she made it easy for people to leave her. Her parents left. Peyton left. Cooper left. Mouth left. And now Brooke left. _Haley left too._ She shook her head, trying to get rid of that thought. Thoughts of the petite blonde had been consuming her to no end. She was denying that she was in love with one Haley James-Scott soon to be Haley James. She was in deep denial. Denial was a very good friend of hers.

"I'll have another shot." The bittersweet voice of Haley reached her ears. Her voice sounded hoarse. Rachel assumed it was from more than the alcohol. She walked over to the blonde and sat beside her. She ordered the same thing Haley was having. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She sniffed the drink. Whoa. Haley was into the heavy stuff tonight. "How many have you had?"

"Three, four, five, six. I lost count."

"That makes number ten." The bartender offered.

Rachel sighed and downed her shot. The soft melody of "Iris" started to fill the room. Rachel looked over at Haley and took a deep breath. "Do you want to dance?"

Haley scoffed and despite the alcohol in her system Rachel could see that Haley's eyes were still guarded. What did Nathan do to this poor girl? "Why so you can leave me too?"

"I would never dream of leaving you Haley." This wasn't really the way Rachel wanted to confess her love to Haley but Haley needed to hear it. She just hoped she was too drunk to remember it if she was going to laugh at her.

"Sure." A light smiled graced Haley's lips. It was mirrored on Rachel's as she took Haley by the hand and led her to the dance floor. She pulled Haley to her by the waist and the two of them started to sway to the music. Haley settled her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Why did you ask me to dance?"

Rachel sighed. "Honestly? Because I really like you. More than I should." Haley rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, the alcohol starting to kick in. Rachel took notice and stopped moving. She just held the girl she was in love with close. The moment was perfect. Or it was until Haley's body decided it didn't want the alcohol. Rachel held Haley's hair back while she puked then helped her to her car. She took Haley to her place and helped her get into bed.

_Raley_

Haley woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She rolled over and saw two aspirin, a glass of water, and a single white rose laying on the nightstand. A small smile graced her features. She remembered Rachel taking care of her and she vaguely remembered their dance. She was touched that Rachel paid enough attention to her to know that she adored white roses.

After taking the aspirin she got out of bed and made her way out of the bedroom. She was trying to ignore the pain in her head as she went off in search of the redhead who took care of her. She found her in the kitchen. "Good morning. Are you feeling okay?"

The redheads concern touched Haley. She offered her a warm smile. "I'm fine." She placed a kiss on the girls' cheek and sat down beside her. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight?" Denial was a good friend of Rachel's but she was about to kiss it goodbye. Denial wasn't what was getting her a date with the girl who consumed her thoughts and dreams.

"I'd love too." Her voice came out shakier than she would have liked it too but it seemed to go unnoticed by Haley who was smiling and seemed lost in thought.


	6. Addict

_Title: Addict  
Fandom: One Tree Hill_

_Characters: Rachel, Haley  
Prompt: 002 (Addict)  
Word Count: 214  
Rating: PG 13  
Author's Notes: Rachel's POV. I know Delilah isn't Haley's real middle name but I don't know it so I'm using it._

I would have laughed if when I first met Haley James you told me she was an addict. I wish I could still laugh and say you were lying. Truth is I can't. Haley is an addict.

Haley Delilah James is a cocaine addict.

That pains me to say. No one would know from looking at her. I didn't believe it until I saw her doing a line. I didn't want to believe it. I kept telling myself it was a nightmare. I caught her again a week later. I can't convince myself that it's a nightmare any longer.

Haley Delilah James is an addict.

Sweet, innocent Haley Delilah James is an addict.

It's hard to believe isn't it? Haley James the good girl. Haley James the rock star. I hate that she went on tour. It was the pressure from it that got her started. It got worse when Nathan wouldn't take her back. Now I have to live with the withdraws. I'm the one who holds her when she's shaking so bad I'm scared she'll hurt herself. I'm the one who has to convince her everyday that she's better off without the cocaine.

Haley Delilah James, my girlfriend, will no longer be an addict. As long as I'm around she'll be sober.


	7. Romance

_TITLE: Romance_

_AUTHOR: Abigail_

_FANDOM: One Tree Hill_

_PAIRING: Rachel Gattina/Haley James (Raley)_

_GENRE: Femslash_

_TABLE: B_

_PROMPT: 001. Romance_

_RATING: G_

_WORD COUNT: 211_

_SUMMARY: It's a word for people who are happy and in love. I'm in love but not happy._

_WARNINGS: None_

_NOTES: Told from Haley's POV._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing._

Romance.

I despise the word. It's a word for people who are happy and in love. I'm in love but not happy. Romance is just another stupid word for Valentine's Day. I despise Valentine's Day as well. Call me bitter if you will but I'm not. I'm just unhappy.

Giggling. I sigh and turn to see the redhead of my dreams giggling at something Brooke said. Brooke. I despise her. I know it's wrong because she's my friend but I can't help it. She lives with the girl of my dreams. What am I supposed to? Be happy about it?

I sigh and turn back around. I can't take it anymore. I'm supposed to be happy and in love with Nathan. I'm not though. I'm in love with the redhead who's giggling at something Brooke said. Life is so unfair.

Closing my eyes, I try to block out all the sounds around me except for her silky laugh. Opening my eyes I see a single red rose lying on my desk. I look up to see that smile I love so much directed at me.

Maybe romance isn't so bad. Maybe romance really is for the people who are happy and in love. As long as she's around I'll be both.


	8. Rachel Part 1, 2, & 3

**Most of what I post will be little drabbles and ficlets from LiveJournal. I need to get them written and I don't want to leave you guys without something to read so I'm sharing them on both sites. Hope you enjoy them.**

**_TITLE: Rachel Part 1_**

**_AUTHOR: Abigail_**

**_FANDOM: One Tree Hill_**

**_PAIRING: Rachel Gattina and Haley James_**

**_GENRE: Romance_**

**_TABLE: B_**

**_PROMPT: 028, Night_**

**_RATING: G_**

**_WORD COUNT: 100_**

**_SUMMARY: I loved the night. I loved the day even more. I vowed always._**

**_WARNINGS: None_**

**_NOTES: All three parts are in Haley's POV._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did there would be lots of hot triangles and no Nathan._**

I've always loved the night. It's always quiet and peaceful. While most people are sleeping I'm awake.

When I was fourteen I would sneak out just to see the stars and moon.

When I was fifteen I started crawling out my window and sitting on my roof. I first saw her while doing that.

Her red hair shone in the moonlight. It was her hair that first attracted me to her.

The night was my shield. I watched her at night. She always ended up outside. Most nights I would hear her crying. Other nights she was laughing.

_**TITLE: Rachel Part 2**_

_**AUTHOR: Abigail**_

_**FANDOM: One Tree Hill**_

_**PAIRING: Rachel Gattina and Haley James**_

_**GENRE: Romance**_

_**TABLE: B**_

_**PROMPT: 029, Day**_

_**RATING: G**_

_**WORD COUNT: 106**_

_**SUMMARY: I loved the night. I loved the day even more. I vowed always**_

_**WARNINGS: None**_

_**NOTES: All three parts are in Haley's POV**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did there would be lots of hot triangles and no Nathan.**_

After a month I finally met her. It was on a windy spring day. The wind gently nipped her red locks. I decided I liked her hair better during the day.

She had gorgeous eyes. The sunlight hit them in a way that made gold flacks shine in her green orbs. Her eyes held a lot of pain in them.

Her voice was silky smooth. She spoke like an angel. As she talked I began to learn of her pain. I learned why she cried at night. I learned why her laughter was so hollow.

I've decided I like the day better now because of her.

**_TITLE: Rachel Part 3_**

**_AUTHOR: Abigail_**

**_FANDOM: One Tree Hill_**

**_PAIRING: Rachel Gattina and Haley James_**

**_GENRE: Romance_**

**_TABLE: B_**

**_PROMPT: 078, Always_**

**_RATING: G_**

**_WORD COUNT: 130_**

**_SUMMARY: I loved the night. I loved the day even more. I vowed always_**

**_WARNINGS: None_**

**_NOTES: All three parts are in Haley's POV_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did there would be lots of hot triangles and no Nathan._**

A year after meeting her I made a vow. I made a vow to her in front of all of our friends. We don't really have family so it was only friends there.

I vowed to honor and cherish her. I vowed to be there in sickness and in health. I vowed to love her until the end of time. I vowed to always be there for her.

Her parents were rarely around while she was growing up. She never felt loved or safe or secure. She's never had anyone she could rely on.

I vowed to always be there. I vowed to make her feel safe and secure. I vowed to stand by her always.

I will always love Rachel Virginia Gattina-James.


	9. Sexy, Ghost from my past

**Prompt:** Sexy

**Words:** 110

**POV:** Haley

**Sexy**

Rachel Gattina was a lot of things to a lot of people. To me she was always sexy. I thought she was beautiful but sexy describes so much more.

Everything about her is sexy. The way she walks. The way she talks. The way she blushes when I whisper naughty things in her ear. It's really sexy when she bites her lip. That gesture alone drives me crazy.

Her curves are the sexiest thing about her. They drive me wild. She doesn't even know all of this. I've never had the courage to tell her how sexy everything she does is or how crazy she drives me with simple gestures.

**Prompt:** Haunted

**Words:** 115

**POV:** Rachel

**Ghost From The Past - 1**

I'm haunted by the memory of my ex-girlfriend, Haley James-Scott, everyday. She left me because Nathan Scott wanted her back. She had tears in her eyes when she told me. I could tell she didn't love him. She told me it's how it's supposed to be. I never once believed her.

I'm haunted by the memory of her. The memory of her voice, her taste, her warmth. Her face haunts my dreams every night.

I miss her everyday. Her pictures are still hung all around on the walls. I can't take them down. I don't have it in me.

I'm just sitting here hoping that one day she will no longer haunt me.

**Prompt:** Ghost

**Words:** 138

**POV: **Rachel

**Ghost From The Past – 2**

I went to TRIC tonight after a lot of begging from Brooke. Brooke Davis is my best friend. She keeps telling me to go out and meet someone new. She doesn't understand that after Haley I don't want anyone else.

I'm sitting alone at the bar watching Brooke make a fool of herself on the dance floor. The guy she's hitting on is gay. I find it amusing. I feel laughter start to bubble in my throat.

It dies when I spot _her_. She's close to the stage talking to Peyton. This can't be happening. How am I supposed to get over the ghost of her when she's everywhere I go?

The ghost from my past is here and I'm plotting Brooke's death. I stop and stare at her raised left hang. There's no ring on her finger.


End file.
